Mayfield, Kentucky
Mayfield is a city in and the county seat of Graves County, Kentucky. The population of the city is 10,024. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 69.02% White (6,919) 13.93% Hispanic or Latino (1,396) 13.72% Black or African American (1,375) 3.33% Other (334) 26.6% (2,666) of Mayfield residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mayfield has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reporetd 7 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.95 murders a year. Pokemon See the Graves County page for more info. Fun facts * During and after Reconstruction, there was considerable white violence against blacks in the county. In one week in late December 1896, four black men were lynched in Mayfield. After Jim Stone was lynched, whites became fearful after hearing that blacks were arming to retaliate. They called for reinforcements from Fulton County, and fatally shot Will Suett, a young black man getting off the train. The large white mob killed two more African-American men before the violence ended. Whites also burned four houses of African Americans. * During the Civil Rights Movement of the 1950s and 1960s, the local schools were slow to integrate, but they finally did so without violence. The "Mayfield Ten", ten black students from the segregated Dunbar High School, were allowed to register in 1956 at all-white Mayfield High School. * During the Civil War, the Jackson Purchase area, including Mayfield, strongly supported the Confederate cause. It has been called "Kentucky's South Carolina". On May 29, 1861, a group of Southern sympathizers from Kentucky and Tennessee met at the Graves County Courthouse to discuss the possibility of joining the Jackson Purchase to West Tennessee. Most records of the event are lost, probably due to an 1887 fire that destroyed the courthouse. * In 1907, Fulton County judge Herbert Carr recalled that the Mayfield Convention adopted a resolution for secession. An historical marker in front of the Graves County courthouse now proclaims this as fact. However, records of the meeting kept by a Union sympathizer do not mention any such resolution. Historian Berry Craig argues that the convention believed Kentucky would eventually secede and a resolution to break away was unnecessary. Surviving records do show that the convention adopted resolutions condemning President Abraham Lincoln for "waging a bloody and cruel war" against the South, urging Gov. Beriah Magoffin to resist Union forces, and praising him for refusing to answer Lincoln's demand for soldiers. They also condemned the Federal government for providing "Lincoln guns" to Union sympathizers in eastern Kentucky. The convention nominated Henry Burnett to represent Kentucky's First District in Congress. The Mayfield Convention was followed by the Russellville Convention, which created the provisional Confederate government of Kentucky. * Mayfield is home to the Wooldridge Monuments, a series of historical monuments located in Maplewood Cemetery. They were built for Colonel Henry G. Wooldridge from 1892 until Wooldridge's death on May 30, 1899, to commemorate family members and other loved ones. The lot has been called "The Strange Procession That Never Moves." * Mayfield has a bit of amenities to offer. It has an Applebee's, Walmart, Lowe's, Nintendo World, plenty of fast food, a few hotels/motels, some local restaurants and businesses, Graves County Airport, some public battle fields, a sports complex, Save-A-Lot, dollar stores, Tractor Supply Co., a satellite campus of the Jackson Purchase Battle Academy, a couple of small shopping centers, Food Giant, Walgreens, CVS, a YMCA, and a few other things. Category:Kentucky Cities